Locked Out Of Heaven
by shybookworm18
Summary: I wrote this to hurt my friends but ended up hurting myself. AU Turnabout Sisters where Phoenix dies instead of Mia. B) Minix angst


Every first Friday of the month was Phoenix Day to Mia. Ever since she had lost her boyfriend, her protege, to Redd White, the man who had been trying to murder her. She wouldn't forget how he had arrived to their meeting before the appointed time and fought White off of her. The image of the tacky businessman smashing her beloved apprentice with the statue-clock was forever etched into her eyelids. He had bought her enough time to run from the office and seek help, but she lost him. Her dorky protege, her sweet boyfriend, her best friend, was gone forever and it was all because of her carelessness.

The first few nights without him by her side, she felt numb. She refused to believe he was gone, that he would be walking through the door of their shared apartment anytime soon to greet her with a kiss and his dorky smile. Mia cried uncontrollably those first nights in the cold bed that was now solely hers. She used the pillow he slept on, letting his scent lull her dulled senses to a restless sleep that woke her up in the middle of the night.

After a month, she didn't feel as lost and alone. She felt uncomfortable being alone in her apartment, but at the same time, Mia didn't feel so alone. It was almost as if someone was watching her, protecting her, and it comforted her. She mentioned this to Maya over the phone. Maya had hated seeing her older sister so upset over the death of her boyfriend and, in an attempt to make her feel better, suggested that it might be Phoenix's presence she was feeling. Mia had brushed the idea aside and the sisters continued their conversation, talking about everything but Phoenix Wright.

But once she hung up with Maya, Mia began to think about what she had said. She didn't know if she wanted to believe Phoenix was watching her from beyond the grave. She didn't know if she felt creeped out or protected. She didn't know a lot of things, but she did know she wanted Phoenix back more than ever. She couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this sooner, of channeling Phoenix. She wouldn't be there with him, but it was better than nothing. At the very least, they could write each other love letters.

The first time she channeled him, Phoenix woke up in his old apartment he shared with Mia, very confused. He shouldn't be here. His hands immediately went to his face; it didn't feel like his skin. It felt more like the silky smooth skin of Mia than his own oily face. He looked down to find his old suit on him, but it wasn't his body. A small note on the table beside him that he hadn't noticed before explained all to him.

_Hi, Nick!_

_I thought I'd channel you for a bit today. I changed into your old suit because it'd be weird for you to wear my clothes, right? I know it's not much, but I wanted to repay you for saving my life. Thank you so much for everything you've done for me. I love you, Phoenix._

_XOXO, Mia_

Phoenix gave the note a wan smile. It was so like her to do this for him, which was why he had fallen in love with her to begin with. He didn't know how much time he had, so he spent that first session writing her a note. It proved harder than he had thought—had pens always been so _heavy?_ After struggling to relearn how to write legibly, he put careful thought into what he wanted to tell Mia. It wasn't easy, and he went through several pieces of paper, but he managed to write what he thought was a good expression of his feelings, if a bit short.

_Hey, Chief!_

_You are too good for doing this for me. I miss you so much, but coming back to the apartment helps some. It's been so painful watching you, but not being able to touch. Even now, it hurts that I can't __**see**__ you, but writing this letter helps. I don't regret protecting you, but I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. I did it because I'm in love with you and I wanted you to be safe from that creep. I love you, Chief. I'm so proud of you for not giving up._

_Kisses and hugs, Phoenix_

Encouraged by the love note, Mia channeled her Phoenix on the first Friday of every month to let him feel human again. It was the least she could do to repay him for dying to protect her. Every encounter with Phoenix's spirit was addicting; she couldn't stop thinking about the next time she would hear from him. Every month, Phoenix would spend his time exploring the neighbourhood and writing her a love note. Everything was almost back to the way things were until one day, Mia received a letter she never thought she would read.

_Dear Mia,_

_Thank you for letting me remember what it's like to be human, but I miss __**you**__. I miss kissing you when you're sad and holding you when you're stressed and it's driving me crazy that I physically can't be there for you. I think it's time we say goodbye for now, Chief. I'll be waiting for you, but please don't get here any faster than you have to. Please don't channel me again. It's for the best. I need you to move on, Chief. This isn't healthy for either of us, and you know it. Please, __**please**__, let me go._

_I love you, Mia. Stay strong. If not for me, then for Maya. She needs you more than I do._

_Yours, Phoenix_

That night, Mia would cry herself to sleep, the kind of heavy, powerful sobbing that dampened her pillow and left her unable to breathe. That night, she hated. Hated herself for reopening old wounds, hated Phoenix for being the voice of reason, hated losing him a second time.

Yet she respected his last request and didn't channel him again. She knew he was Wright, after all.


End file.
